


Miracles Could Happen

by seenthewoods



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Butcher's Knife Cares Not for the Lamb's Cry, M/M, No Spoilers, SpaceBoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seenthewoods/pseuds/seenthewoods
Summary: After finishing his work once Corvan II was saved (and setting up multiple simulations for other such scenarios), Paul returns to his and Hugh's quarters.





	Miracles Could Happen

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in sickbay convinced me that they were already space husbands, it was adorable.

“Just in case I might want to have a _feeling_?” Paul asks as he enters their quarters. His eyes are narrowed, but there’s a small smile there, barely contained.

“Just in case. Miracles could happen,” Hugh says, standing up from where he’d been sitting on the couch, reading through abstracts for an upcoming conference – though who knows if the Discovery will be able to spare him, at this rate.

“Miracles don’t happen. I happen,” Paul says, closing the distance between them and kissing Hugh softly. “Corvan II was saved, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Hugh says, eyes alight with pride. “And yet here I thought headbutting your console would have taught you to be slightly less… _you_.”

Hugh says, raising his eyebrows as Paul walked over to the replicator. He requests a glass of water and drains it in one go.

“Well maybe you should have let my frontal lobe suffer, then,” Paul says, tilting his head as he turns back around.

“Oh, I can reverse everything I did.”

“Is that right?”

“I’ll cite the prime directive. Unnecessary intervention. My mistake.”

Paul had squared up to Hugh, which had been made easier by the fact that he still had his boots on and Hugh did not, but he smiles softly and says:

“I fear it’s too late for that, doctor. I’m irrevocably changed. We’d have to go back a decade for your effect on me to be undone.”

Hugh knows he's beaten. He hates that he still manages to be surprised by how... emotionally frank Paul can be. He knows earlier was all just sarcasm, having their own little bit of fun in front of the captain; of course, Paul didn’t really want to lose his memories and emotions, and Hugh knew that Paul did have feelings – sometimes twice a day!

“That sounds serious,” Hugh says, quiet and solemn, nodding his head once. He intertwines Paul’s fingers in his.

“It’s chronic. Never a moment’s respite. Drives me crazy,” Paul says, and reaches up with his free hand to hold Hugh’s chin, pulling him closer into another kiss.

Hugh wraps his arm around Paul’s shoulders and deepens the kiss until they’re both breathless.

“This isn’t making me forget that you said you’d be here half an hour ago,” Hugh says, hand settling in the curve of Paul’s lower back.

“The simulations were hanging. I wanted to fix it so I didn’t have to go back after dinner, for once,” Paul says, stroking Hugh’s shoulder.

“Well. When you put it that way…” Hugh says, huffing a sigh and backing away. But Paul clings to his hand, still, so he can’t get very far.

“You know I didn’t mean it,” Paul says quietly. And suddenly Hugh sees the uncertainty, the worry that didn’t even need to be there in the first place. Hugh smiles and steps forward again, brushes his lips over Paul’s temple.

“I know, Paul,” Hugh says, leaning back and looking into Paul’s eyes – he finds only warmth, which is how it should be. “Now, I’m _trying_ to get us some food, so if you don’t mind…?”

Hugh swings their joined hands, and Paul looks down. He laughs and lets go, turning to their dining table and starts setting out mats.

Hugh’s smiling – again - still. It’s all the same, really.

Released, he makes his way to the replicator and finalises the request he put in forty minutes ago. One day the replicator was going to get sick of holding the patterns for so long.


End file.
